


I Was There

by supernutjapan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings, I Love Dean Winchester, I Love Sam Winchester, Letters, Letters to the Winchesters, Love Letters, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutjapan/pseuds/supernutjapan
Summary: Written for the Letters to the Winchesters' meme which echoes_of_another_life started.  An apology, thanks and promise.





	I Was There

Dear Sam and Dean,

 

I am so sorry.

 

I was there when mom died and you carried Sam out of the house, Dean. I was there when Dad died for you and you felt so empty inside. 

 

Sam, I suffered with Dean as he held you in his arms and wept as you died and then went to the crossroads to sell his soul for your life. I sobbed as the hellhounds ripped him up and took him away.

 

I was there all those times you felt you had to die for the cause, and as you put family first and saved each other over and over again. And I could do nothing but silently cry and laugh with you. 

 

Life in this universe is hard even without the fear of monsters, but seeing your bravery helps millions around it to brave another day and even try to fix our world just a little. Laughter born of your antics lightens our load. Your love for each other and your family reminds us of our own and makes us thankful. Your hardships help us bear our own. Your happiness, in turn, gives us happiness and helps us help others too.

 

You may think that the only people you are saving are the people who you directly help in your world. That person you saved from monsters, demons, gods or ghosts. When Crowley killed those people you had saved, you may have lost hope completely, but for every one person you save there, you save countless others here. Your work is making life better for so many more people than you can imagine. 

 

Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

 

But it’s not just a one way street. I will tell you a well-guarded secret. However messed up your world, our interest is what is keeping it alive. As long as we are praying for you, rooting for you and crying with you, the world will go on spinning. So, know that behind the walls of another universe are an army of fans keeping your world spinning and giving you a chance to save it.

 

And we will. For as long as you need us.

 

You´re very welcome. 

 

Love,

 

Supernutjapan.


End file.
